Freddie Mercury
Frederick "Freddie" Mercury (născut Farrokh Bomi Bulsara, Gujarati: ફ્રારુક બલ્સારા‌ n. 5 septembrie 1946; d. 24 noiembrie 1991) a fost un muzician, compozitor și textier britanic, cunoscut ca lider al formației britanice de muzică rock Queen. Mercury a fost recunoscut pentru calitățile vocale remarcabile de tenor și pentru prestațiile live. În calitate de compozitor, a compus multe hituri internaționale, printre care Killer Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody, Somebody to Love, We Are the Champions și Little Thing Called Love. Mercury a murit în urma unor complicații ale sistemului imunitar cauzate de infectarea cu virusul care cauzează Sindromul Imunodeficienței Dobândite. Deși formația Queen nu a fost foarte apreciată de criticii de muzică rock, ca dovadă clară, deși indirectă, fiind nominalizarea sa foarte târzie în Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (doar în anul 2001), aceasta a fost și continuă să fie extrem de iubită și apreciată în întreaga lume. „Marca” Queen a reușit să vândă până în prezent aproape o jumătate de miliard de albume.6 Trupa a petrecut mai multe săptămâni în UK Album Chart decât oricine altcineva în istoria muzicii, mai mult decât chiar The Beatles.7 Două dintre cântecele lui Freddie — We Are the Champions și Bohemian Rhapsody — au fost recunoscute drept cele mai bune cântece din toate timpurile de asociații importante precum Sony Ericsson și Guinness World Records.89 În 2006, Time Asia l-a clasificat pe Mercury drept unul din cele mai importante personalități ale ultimilor 60 de ani.10 Pe de altă parte, Mercury a fost criticat că și-a ținut secretă originea, preferințele sexuale și îmbolnăvirea de SIDA. Primii ani Freddie Mercury pe numele său adevărat Farrokh Bulsara, s-a născut pe insula africană Zanzibar, la acea vreme colonie britanică, acum parte a Tanzaniei. Părinții săi, Bomi Bulsara și Jer Bulsara erau perși din India care practicau religia antică zoroastriana.11 Mercury avea o soră mai mică, pe nume Kashmira.12 Mercury a fost trimis în India la vârsta de 7 ani pentru a merge la Saint Peter's Boys School, o școală pentru băieți din Panchgani lângă Bombay.13 La St. Peter's, a fost un elev strălucit care a excelat la sport și a învățat să cânte la pian. La școală, a format o formație, denumită The Hectics, unde el cânta la pian. Tot la St. Peter's a început să-și spună „Freddie”. Mercury a rămas în India în copilărie, locuind cu bunica și mătușa lui. Și-a completat educația în India la St. Mary's (ISC) High School în Mazagon înainte sa se întoarcă în Zanzibar.14 La vârsta de 17 ani, Mercury și familia sa au fost forțați să plece din Zanzibar în Anglia ca rezultat a Revoluției din Zanzibar.15 Familia s-a mutat într-o casa mică la periferia orașului Feltham în afara Londrei. Mercury s-a înscris la Isleworth Polytechnic (în prezent West Thames College) în Vestul Londrei unde a studiat arta. În cele din urmă, a obținut o diplomă în artă și design grafic la Ealing Art College, folosind ulterior aceste abilități pentru a construi emblema trupei Queen. Mercury a rămas cetățean britanic până la sfârșitul vieții. După absolvire, Mercury s-a alăturat mai multor formații și a vândut haine second hand în piața Kensington din Londra și a lucrat și la Aeroportul Heathrow. Prietenii din acele vremuri și-l amintesc pe Mercury drept un elev tăcut și timid care se arăta foarte interesat de muzică.16 În 1969, a devenit membru fondator al formației Ibex, care s-a numit apoi Wreckage. Când aceasta s-a despărțit în luna octombrie a aceluiași an, s-a alăturat formației Sour Milk Sea ca solist. La începutul anului 1970, s-a destrămat și acest grup.17 În luna aprilie a aceluiași an, Mercury s-a alăturat chitaristului Brian May și bateristului Roger Taylor, care fuseseră în formația Smile. În ciuda protestelor colegilor săi, Mercury a ales numele „Queen” pentru noua formație. Tot în această vreme și-a schimbat și numele de familie din Bulsara în Mercury.18 Muzician Cântăreț Considerat ca fiind unul din cei mai buni căntăreți din toate timpurile,192021 Freddie Mercury avea o voce deosebită și distinctivă, incluzând un ambitus de 4 octave.222324 Deși vorbea pe tonalități de bariton, el cânta majoritatea melodiilor ca tenor. Soprana spaniolă Montserrat Caballé, cu care Mercury a înregistrat un album, a spus că „diferența dintre Freddie și toți ceilalți căntăreți rock este vocea”. 25 Compozitor Mercury a compus zece melodii din cele șaptesprezece de pe albumul „Greatest Hits” al formației Queen: „Seven Seas of Rhye”, „Killer Queen”, „Bohemian Rhapsody”, „Somebody to Love”, „Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy”, „We Are the Champions”, "Bicycle Race”, „Don't Stop Me Now”, „Crazy Little Thing Called Love”, și „Play the Game”. Oricum, prin anii optzeci, toți cei patru membri ai formației compuneau hituri. Cel mai notabil aspect a melodiilor sale este faptul că acesta introducea în melodii diverse stiluri de muzică, printre care se numărau rock, heavy metal, pop, dar și disco. În comparație cu mulți compozitori de muzică rock, Mercury tindea să compună melodii complexe. De exemplu, „Bohemian Rhapsody” este compusă din foarte multe note.26 Pe de altă parte, „Crazy Little Thing Called Love” este alcătuită din foarte puține note. Deși Mercury compunea deseori armonii complicate, acesta a declarat că nu știa să citească partituri muzicale.27 El a compus majoritatea melodiilor la pian, alegând deseori note greu de realizat de colegul de trupă, chitaristul Brian May. Cântărețul Axl Rose vorbea astfel despre talentul de compozitor al lui Mercury: „Dacă nu aveam melodiile lui Freddie Mercury când eram copil, nu știu unde aș fi acum. M-a învățat multe lucruri despre muzică. Mi-a deschis mintea. Nu am avut un profesor mai bun în viață decât el.”28 Cântăreț live Mercury este recunoscut pentru prestațiile live, care erau de obicei pe stadioane mari. El a arătat un stil teatral care deseori invoca o mare participare a publicului. Una din cele mai notabile performanțe al lui Mercury cu Queen a avut loc la Live Aid în 1985, când un stadion întreg de 72,000 de oamenii au bătut din palme, au cântat. Performanța celor de la Queen la acest eveniment a fost declarată de mulți specialiști drept cel mai bun concert din toate timpurile. Într-o relatare a evenimentelor de la Live Aid în 2005, un critic a scris, „Cei care compun liste cu cei mai buni cântăreți și îi plasează pe Mick Jagger, Robert Plant pe primele locuri fac o mare greșeală. Freddie, evidențiat de prestația de la Live Aid, este de departe cel mai «zeu» dintre toți.”29 Formația a fost prima care a cântat pe stadioanele din Africa de Sud, depășind recordul numărului de oameni prezenți la un concert pe stadionul Morumbi din Sao Paulo în 1981.30 În 1986, Queen a fost prima care a cântat în spațiul comunist, unde a concertat în fața a 80.000 de oameni la Budapesta.31 Ultimul concert al lui Mercury cu Queen a avut loc în ziua de 9 august 1986 la Knebworth House în Anglia unde a atras în jur de 150.000 de oameni. Starul rock David Bowie, care a participat la Concertul tribut Freddie Mercury și a înregistrat melodia Under Pressure cu Queen a spus despre Mercury: „Dintre toți cântăreții rock, Freddie a dus-o peste măsură.” ... „A dus-o peste măsură, și desigur am admirat mereu un bărbat care poarta pantaloni strâmți. L-am văzut într-un concert o singură dată, și după cum se spune, era un om care putea ține mulțimea în propria palmă. Putea oricând să transforme un clișeu într-un avantaj.”28 Instrumentist Mercury cânta la pian în multe melodii cunoscute a trupei Queen. El folosea piane în concerte, iar în studio, diverse alte instrumente asemănătoare pianului. Începând cu anul 1979 a început să folosească sintetizoare în studio. Deși nu era un pianist strălucit, contribuțiile sale erau de obicei foarte originale, el bătând de multe ori doar ritmul. Printre exemplele notabile pot fi enumerate „Killer Queen”, „Bohemian Rhapsody”, „Good Old Fashion Lover Boy”, „We Are the Champions”, „My Melancholy Blues” și „Don't Stop Me Now”. „Don't Stop Me Now” pare a fi melodia care îi arată cel mai mult talentul de pianist. Oricum, după spusele colegului de trupă Brian May, Mercury nu era mulțumit de abilitățile sale la pian și a început să nu mai folosească instrumente. Unele din ultimele contribuții la pian ale lui Mercury au fost melodiile „It's a Hard Life” de pe albumul The Works sau „The Miracle” de pe albumul cu același nume.32 Influențe Pe vremea când era copil, Mercury asculta multă muzică indiană, și una din primele lui influențe a fost Lata Mangeshkar, pe care a avut oportunitatea de a o vedea live în India.33 Conform revistei Record Collector, după mutarea în Anglia, Mercury a devenit fan al lui Jimi Hendrix, John Lennon și The Beatles.34 Mercury a spus despre Hendrix: „Jimi Hendrix este foarte important. Este idolul meu.”35 Altă influență a lui Freddie a fost actrița și cântăreața Liza Minnelli. Într-un interviu din 1975, a spus despre Minnelli: „Liza, în termeni de talent, se joacă. Ea are energie și vigoare, pe care o răspândește pe scenă, și felul în care se transmite publicului constituie o bună influență. Se pot învăța multe de la ea.” 35 În cele din urma, Mercury a fost un fan al lui Elvis Presley. El a scris melodia „Crazy Little Thing Called Love” drept omagiu adus lui Presley și a cântat melodii precum Jailhouse Rockîn timpul concertelor. Cariera solo În plus față de producțiile sub marca Queen, Mercury a lansat două albume solo, Mr. Bad Guy și Barcelona, lansate în 1985, respectiv 1988. Mr. Bad Guy a fost un album orientat mai mult spre pop care includea muzică disco și dance. Albumul Barcelona a fost realizat de Freddie în colaborare cu cântăreața de operă Montserrat Caballé, pe care Mercury o admira demult. Primul efort al lui Mercury de a produce un proiect solo a fost melodia Love Kills lansată în 1984, dedicată filmului Metropolis, al lui Fritz Lang, din anul 1926. Melodia, produsă de Giorgio Moroder, a debutat pe locul 10 topurile britanice (UK charts).36 Deși a debutat în top zece din UK Album Chart,36 Mr. Bad Guy nu a fost considerat a fi un succes comercial în comparație cu albumele Queen. Oricum, în 1993, un remix al melodiei „Living on My Own”, un single de pe album, a ajuns pe locul 1 în UK Singles Chart.37 Cu această melodie Mercury a câștigat trofeul Ivor Novello Award. Criticul Ed Rivadavia descrie Mr. Bad Guy ca fiind „uluitor de la început la sfârșit” și și-a exprimat părerea că Mercury „a explorat cu acest album tărâmuri neatinse”.38 În mare, în album au fost des folosite sintetizoare într-un mod necaracteristic pentru Queen, având însă influențe de pe albumele Queen: Hot Space și porțiuni de pe albumul The Works. Barcelona, înregistrat cu soprana spaniolă Montserrat Caballé, combină elemente de muzică modernă și muzică de operă. Mulți critici au fost nesiguri ce să comenteze despre album, iar un critic a numit albumul ca fiind „cel mai bizar album al anului”.39 Caballé, pe de altă parte, consideră albumul ca fiind unul din cele mai mari succese ale carierei sale. Melodia „Barcelona” a debutat pe locul 8 în UK charts și a fost un mare hit în Spania.40 În plus față de cele două albume solo, Mercury a lansat alte single-uri, incluzând versiunea proprie a hitului „The Great Pretender” de The Platters, melodie care a debutat pe locul 5 în Anglia.41 în septembrie 2006, o compilație cu melodii realizate de Mercury în cariera sa solo a fost lansată în onoarea a cea ce ar fi fost împlinirea de 60 de ani ai artistului. Albumul a debutat pe locul 10 în UK Album Chart.42 Peste mai mulți ani, unele albume ale lui Mercury au crescut mult în valoare. De exemplu, un single japonez a melodiei „Guide Me Home” de pe albumul Barcelona valorează acum aproape 1.000 de lire sterline (2.000 de dolari).43 Viața personală La începutul anilor 1970, Mercury avea o relație de lungă durată cu prietena Mary Austin, cu care locuia de mulți ani. Oricum, pe la mijlocul anilor 1970 cântărețul a început o relație cu un producător de la Elektra Records, ceea ce a rezultat finalul relației sale cu Austin.44 Cei doi rămân prieteni de-lungul anilor, iar Mercury adesea a spus despre Austin că a fost singurul prieten adevărat. Într-un interviu din 1985, Mercury a spus despre Austin, „Toate iubirile mele m-au întrebat de ce nu o pot înlocui pe Mary (Austin), dar este pur și simplu imposibil. Singurul prieten pe care îl am este Mary, și nu vreau pe altcineva. Pentru mine, ea a fost precum o nevastă. Pentru mine a fost precum o căsătorie. Credem unul în celălalt, este destul pentru mine. Nu aș putea să mă îndrăgostesc de un barbat așa cum am iubit-o pe Mary.”45 Mercury a scris multe melodii despre Austin cea mai notabilă fiind "Love Of My Life." 32 La începutul anilor 1980, a avut o relație amoroasă cu actrița austriacă Barbara Valentin,46 care a apărut în videoclipul piesei „It's a Hard Life”.47 În 1985, își începuse deja o nouă relație pe termen lung cu un coafor pe nume Jim Hutton. Hutton, care și el a descoperit în 1990 că este seropozitiv,48 a trăit cu Mercury în ultimii șase ani ai vieții acestuia, l-a îngrijit când a fost bolnav și a fost prezent lângă patul lui când a murit. Hutton a susținut că Mercury a murit purtând o verighetă pe care i-o dăduse el.48 Hutton a murit de cancer la 1 ianuarie 2010.49 Deși și-a cultivat o personalitate de scenă extravagantă, Mercury era timid și retras, mai ales în preajma persoanelor pe care nu le cunoștea bine.505152 El a dat foarte puține interviuri. Odată, el a spus despre el însuși: „când cânt, sunt extrovertit, dar pe dinăuntru sunt cu totul alt om”.53 Moartea Conform cărții lui Jim Hutton, Mercury and Me, Mercury a fost diagnosticat cu SIDA în primăvara anului 1987, puțin după Paște.54 În același an, Mercury a declarat că testul său a ieșit negativ.51 În ciuda negațiilor, presa britanică a continuat zvonurile în anii următori, din cauza stării psihice a lui Mercury și din cauza lipsei de turnee a celor de la Queen.55Până la sfârșitul vieții sale, Mercury era urmărit de fotografi, în timp ce tabloidul The Sun susținea că Mercury este grav bolnav. Apariția sa din ultimul său videoclip, „These Are the Days of Our Lives”, le-a confirmat suspiciunile. Mercury a continuat să înregistreze melodii în studio până cu o lună înainte de a muri în noiembrie 1991. În ultimul său an de viață, Queen era la apogeul succesului, albumul Innuendo intrând în topurile britanice pe locul întâi și vânzându-se în 250.000 de exemplare doar în prima săptămână de la lansare.56 Pe data de 22 noiembrie, 1991, Mercury l-a chemat pe managerul trupei Queen la el acasă în Kensington, pentru a discuta o declarație publică. A doua zi, 23 noiembrie, următorul anunț a fost făcut din partea lui Freddie Mercury: Puțin după 24 de ore de la declarația de presă, Mercury a murit pe data de 24 noiembrie 1991 la vârsta de 45 de ani. Cauza decesului a fost bronhopneumonie cauzată de SIDA.57 Deși el nu participase de ani de zile la slujbe religioase, înmormântarea lui Freddie a fost făcută de un preot zoroastrian. Cântărețul Elton John și membrii rămași din formația Queen au luat parte la înmormântare. El a fost incinerat la cimitirul Kensal Green, iar cenușa sa a fost împrăștiată pe malurile lacului Geneva, lângă Montreux, Elveția, locul unde Freddie și-a petrecut ultimii ani din viață. Prin testament, Mercury i-a lăsat lui Austin jumătate din avere, iar cealaltă jumătate părinților și surorii lui. El i-a mai lăsat bucătarului său 500.000 de lire, 500.000 de lire asistentului, 100.000 de lire șoferului și 500.000 de lire partenerului său Jim Hutton. Mary Austin a moștenit casa acestuia, unde locuiește acum împreună cu familia sa.57 Critica și controversa Deși Queen avea mult succes comercial, formația primea impresii slabe de la criticii rock și de la reviste precum NME și Rolling Stone. Începând cu anii '70, mulți critici au îmbrățișat mișcarea punk rock.58 Un critic de la Rolling Stone și-a spus părerea despre albumul trupei din 1974: Queen II (jumătate a fost scris de Mercury) a avut „complexitate compoziționala abruptă și fără rost, și lipsă de melodie.”59 În legătură cu orientarea sexuală și SIDA Mercury era bisexual recunoscut.606162 Deși unii critici au susținut că el a ascuns publicului orientarea sa sexuală,516364 alții susțineau că era „homosexual pe față”.6566 Adesea se distanța de partenerul lui, Jim Hutton, în timpul evenimentelor mondene din anii 1980.48 Un ziarist de la o publicație online pentru homosexuali considera că publicul ar fi fost excesiv de naiv în această chestiune: „... orientarea sa sexuală pare să fi trecut vreme de zeci de ani peste capetele publicului și analiștilor care îl priveau (homo- și heterosexuali)”.67 John Marshall de la Gay Times scria și el în 1992: „nu se temea să-și exprime public homosexualitatea, dar nu era dispus să-și analizeze sau să-și justifice «stilul de viață» ... Freddie Mercury parcă spunea lumii: «Sunt ceea ce sunt. Și ce?» Asta în sine era pentru mulți o declarație.”68 Mercury și-a ascuns publicului infectarea cu HIV timp de mai mulți ani, și s-a sugerat că ar fi putut strânge mulți bani pentru cercetările în domeniu și ar fi mediatizat flagelul vorbind sincer despre situația sa și despre lupta cu boala.6970 Etnicitatea Mercury a fost criticat pentru faptul că și-a ascuns etnicitatea indiană de public. Colegul de trupă Roger Taylor a sugerat că Mercury a făcut acest lucru pentru că acesta considera că nu se potrivește cu statutul său de persoană publică.7172 Controverse Mercury și Queen au fost criticați în anii 1980 pentru faptul că au susținut concerte la Sun City, un complex din Africa de Sud. Ca rezultat a acestor spectacole, Queen au fost plasați de Națiunile Unite pe lista neagră a artiștilor care au încălcat boicotul regimului de apartheid și au fost aspru criticați în reviste precum NME.73 Controversele au reapărut în 1999 când pe timbrele regale al Regatului Unit a apărut în onoarea lui Mercury timbrul Millennium Stamp, timbru pe care apărea Mercury.74 Un jurnalist și-a exprimat părerea că Mercury avea „un stil de viață degenerat”, făcându-l nepotrivit pentru timbru.75 Tot din cauza timbrului au apărut și mai multe controverse pentru că pe fundal apărea și membrul trupei Queen, Roger Taylor. La acea vreme, membrii familiei regale erau singurele persoane care apăreau pe timbrele din Regatul Unit, deși acest lucru s-a schimbat de atunci. O altă controversă a apărut în august 2006, când organizația numită Islamic Mobilization and Propagation a adresat o petiție ministerului culturii din Zanzibar, ca marea sărbătoare a ceea ce ar fi fost a 60-a aniversare a lui Mercury să fie anulată. Organizația s-a plâns de diverse aspecte ale organizării evenimentului, incluzând că Mercury nu a fost un adevărat zanzibarian și că acesta a trăit o viață homosexuală care nu respectă legile islamului, religia dominantă a insulei. Organizația pretindea că asocierea lui Mercury cu Zanzibar degradează insula.66 Sărbătoarea a fost prin urmare anulată. Moștenirea lăsată Popularitate În Regatul Unit, Queen a petrecut mai multe săptămâni în topurile britanice decât orice altă formație sau cântăreț (inclusiv Beatles și Elvis Presley),76 în timp ce albumul Greatest Hits este cel mai vândut album din toate timpurile în Anglia.77 Deși nu este foarte sigur, vânzările mondiale ale trupei sunt de aproximativ jumătate de miliard de copii.78 Două dintre melodiile lui Mercury, „We Are the Champions” și „Bohemian Rhapsody”, au fost votate ca fiind cele mai bune melodii din toate timpurile în diverse sondaje importante susținute de Sony Ericsson și Guinness World Records.89 Primul a fost pentru a determina melodia preferată la nivel mondial, iar al doilea sondaj pentru cea mai populară melodie în Regatul Unit. Cauza creșterii popularității formației Queen după moartea lui Mercury nu se știe. În Statele Unite, unde popularitatea celor de la Queen scăzuse în anii 1980, vânzările albumelor au crescut fabulos în 1992, în următorul an de la moartea lui Mercury.79 În 1992, un critic a spus că faptul că formația Queen și-a pierdut un membru și astfel a devenit „fost star” a crescut popularitatea grupului în SUA.80 În aceeași perioadă, a fost lansat filmul Wayne's World, care includea melodia „Bohemian Rhapsody”, în timp ce toate albumele Queen erau refăcute pentru CD în Statele Unite. Omagiu * În Montreux, Elveția, a fost dezvelită o statuie a lui Freddie Mercury realizată de Irena Sedlecka, ca omagiu adus artistului. Începând cu anul 2003, fani din întreaga lume se adună anual că să aducă un omagiu cântărețului în zilele de 1 și 2 septembrie.81 Un timbru regal a fost tipărit în onoarea lui Freddie, timbrul făcând parte din seria Millennium Stamp.82 * Un asteroid din centura principală, descoperit la Observatorul La Silla din Chile, în anul decesului lui Freddie Mercury, a primit denumirea de 17473 Freddiemercury, în onoarea acestuia, cu prilejul celei de-a 70-a aniversări a zilei sale de naștere. * În anul 2016, cu ocazia celei de-a 70-a aniversări a zilei de naștere a artistului, sora lui Freddie Mercury, Kashmira Cooke împreună cu chitaristul Brian May au dezvelit o placă memorială, pentru comemorarea artistului, situată la casa acestuia din Londra. Importanța în istoria SIDA Moartea lui Freddie Mercury a reprezentat un moment important în istoria SIDA.83 În primăvara anului 1992, membrii rămași în viață din formația Queen au fondat The Mercury Phoenix Trust și au organizat Concertul tribut Freddie Mercury pentru prevenirea SIDA.84Concertul, care a avut loc pe Wembley Stadium în fața a 72.000 de oameni, a inclus nume mari din lumea muzicii, precum: Robert Plant, Extreme, Elton John, Metallica, David Bowie, Annie Lennox, Tony Iommi, Guns N' Roses, Elizabeth Taylor, George Michael, Def Leppard și Liza Minnelli. Concertul a fost transmis în 76 de țări și a înregistrat o audiență de peste 1 miliard de telespectatori.85 Apariții pe liste de persoane notabile Mai multe sondaje de opinie efectuate în primul deceniu al secolului al XXI-lea arată că reputația lui Freddie Mercury a crescut după moartea sa. Într-un sondaj din 2002 realizat cu scopul de a afla care este considerat a fi cel mai mare britanic din istorie, Mercury a ieșit pe locul 58 la emisiunea 100 Greatest Britons, realizată de BBC.86 El figurează și pe locul 52 într-un sondaj național japonez din 2007 al „celor mai influenți 100 de eroi”.87 Deși fusese criticat de activiștii pentru drepturile homosexualilor pentru că și-a ascuns boala, autorul Paul Russell l-a inclus pe Mercury în cartea sa The Gay 100: A Ranking of the Most Influential Gay Men and Lesbians, Past and Present. (Cei 100 de homosexuali: un clasament al celor mai influenți homosexuali și lesbiene din prezent și trecut)88 Printre alți artiști de pe lista lui Russell se numărau și Liberace și Rock Hudson. În 2006, revista Time Asia l-a denumit „unul din cei mai influenți eroi asiatici din ultimii 60 de ani”: articolul scria despre Mercury că a „realizat în muzica pop ceea ce alți indieni—cum ar fi Salman Rushdie și Vikram Seth – au realizat în literatură: au luat arta colonizatorului și au reprezentat-o într-o manieră mai bogată și mai sclipitoare decât credeau alți anglofoni că se poate.” În 2008, revista Rolling Stone l-a clasat pe Mercury pe locul 18 în lista primilor 100 de cântăreți din toate timpurile.